Tatsumi and Esdeath Lemon
by SLIMMMS
Summary: It's a Tatsumi and Esdeath Lemon so just read it if you want to


**Listen everybody guess what I'am back and here with a bdsm story of Akame Ga Kill**

* * *

 **Warning:Bdsm Anal Toys and other stuff**

 **Don't read unless 18 or older**

 **Thanks for all the views on my last two stories**

 _"Thinking"_

* * *

 **Part 1**

In Esdeath Chambers

Tatsumi woke up feeling pain in his wrist when he opened his eyes he saw both of his hands where chained to the ceiling and on his wrist where cuffs made out of ice. Seeing the ice on his wrist Tatsumi immediately started to panic as he knew who made this the women who had been obessed with him the ice queen and the strongest queen Esdeath. Tatsumi also releazied that he was only in his boxers as hanged in the middle of the room facing the bed and a few minutes later Esdeath walked into the room with a large smile and pink blush planted on her face as she walked over to the boy she called her lover and possession. She puts her hand on his face so there looking at each other in the eye.

Esdeath:"Hello Tatsumi how are you doing."

Tatsumi:"I would be doing better if you could remove these ice chains ."

Esdeath then starts to pinch his cheeks.

Esdeath:"But if I do that you might run away again and so you don't run away I'll have to punish you Tatsumi."

Tatsumi:(Tatsumi face pales)"Punish."

Esdeath walks over to table near her bed and pulls out a syring and injects into his vein. Which causes him to scream out in as he felt his skin tingle this just intensifiy Esdeath blush. Esdeath then kisses him forcing her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around mixing her saliva with his a few seconds later she stopped when she saw Tatsumi's face turn blue and she pulled leaving a trail of saliva.

Esdeath:"You must be wondering what I just injected you with right Tatsumi it was something Dr Stylish made before his unfortunate death at the hands of Night Raid it was made to make the subject more sensitive to touch see."

Esdeath taps Tatsumi forearms as he lets out a moan which only excites Esdeath even more as she rips off Tatsumi's boxer revealing his manhood to her which only made Tatsumi face turn redder than a tomato and Esdeath blushes even more as she gets up and makes an ice whip. And starts circling him like a danger beast circling its prey she could see the fear in Tatsumi's eyes as his eyes fell onto the ice whip Esdeath had made thanks to her imperial arms.

Esdeath:"Don't worry Tatsumi I think fifty lashes would suffice."

Tatsumi:"Please don't do it."(Tatsumi mutters)

But his pleas fell on deaths ears as Esdeath started whipping him on his back the moving to his arms and legs all the while Tatsumi screams and moans where like angels singing to Esdeath as she felt her lower regions get wetter as she kept whipping him. As she kept hitting her eyes landed on his ass and she had a devious smirk on her face as she was about to whip him for the fifty time she pulled the ice whip back and whipped him across the ass.

Tatsumi:"Arghhh!."

Tatsumi yells out in pleasure and pain as his knees gave out and the chains where the only thing keeping him from laying on the floor.

Esdeath could see the tears coming from Tatsumi eyes and licked them not a single drop of Tatsumi would be wasted. She then broke the ice chains binding him to the ceiling and placed him onto the bed. Esdeath then started to undress herself abandoning her general uniform for her birthday suit as she got onto the bed and crawled towards Tatsumi. And she slowly started to move his dick up and down with her hand as it slowly started to get bigger. Esdeath had stopped when it was fully erect and she was impressed at how big it was Tatsumi dick was 7.5 inches long.

After admiring Tatsumis manhood for a good a minute she thens cuffs his arms to the bed posts she then sits her ass onto his face and archs his back so his legs are in the air and his dick is in her face.

Esdeath:"Listen Tatsumi the better you lick the harder I suck and you are to not stop not matter what I do to your do you understand Tatsumi ."

Tatsumi:"Yes Esdeath."

Esdeath:"Good now get going ."

Esdeath then reaches over to her drawer and grabs a riding crop and hits Tatsumi in the thigh with it as she starts to lick and bite his dick feeling the pain coming from his body Tatsumi starts licking her vagina. Getting a moan from Esdeath as she hits him in the hips which making him jump up in pain. He starts lapping aganist her his tongue running around the lips of pussy. Tatsumi knew that Esdeath was enjoying this since he could feel every shiver and moan she made. Tatsumi licking came to a halt when he felt his tongue touch a pink nub he licked it and he felt Esdeath spasm when he licked it. Esdeath she then stopped sucking Tatsumi thing to tell him something.

Esdeath:"Harder."

Tatsumi then bites down on it harder just like she wanted him to. Causing Esdeath to climax all over him as she deep throated Tatsumi and due to the drug still in his system also causes him to cum in her mouth. The two then climax in harmony as her juices goes up his nose. And his sperm goes down her throat after a few seconds Esdeath mouth comes off his dick.

Esdeath:"Now Tatsumi I hope your ready for the main event."

Esdeath licks her with lips as she puts a cock ring on the base of his manhood. She gets up and sits herself right above his dick and in one fluid motion she sat down herself on his dick and Tatsumi could see blood and he couldn't believe it he just took the virginity of Esdeath fuckin Esdeath and she stood motionless until she started to move up and down. Then faster as pain soon turned into pleasure for her as she started to move like a wild animal as she let her riding crop hit one of Tatsumis nipples turning it red as it got harder and made him moan in pain. Esdeath just smirked as she hit the other nipple as she kept riding him causing the same process to happen again Esdeath sat her riding crop down as she started pinching and twisting his nipples which caused Tatsumi to spasm and scream as his screams causes Esdeath to cum again on his dick. Esdeath could feel Tatsumi dick grow meaning that he was close to cumming.

Esdeath:"Tell me Tatsumi do you want to cum?"

Tatsumi:"You already know the answer to that."

Esdeath:(She teases him)"Sorry but I don't so tell me what do you want?"

Tatsumi:"I I want to."

Esdeath:"Yes you want to."

Tatsumi:"I WANT TO CUM ESDEATH!"

Esdeath then sits up a bit and removes the cock ring from the base of his dick.

Esdeath:"THEN CUM TATSUMI!"

Esdeath and Tatsumi start to move in harmony as Tatsumi pumps his hips up and down and Esdeath moves up and down and his dick until the both cum again.

Tatsumi/Esdeath:"Cumming!"

After cumming again the two then rest with Esdeath laying on top of Tatsumi and biting him seemingly intent on marking him with her teeth and clawing him with her nails. After a few minutes Tatsumi is covered in bites marks and scratches Esdeath gets up and smiles at the sight of his face he had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyes had tears.

Esdeath:"So how was your first time Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi:"It was wonderful cause it was with you."

Esdeath smiles and kisses him. Esdeath then turns him around his back facing her as she spoons him and whispers something to herself.

Esdeath:"Soon you will belong to me Tatsumi."

 **Part 2**

 **2 months later**

Esdeath was now in the court of The Emperor with the Prime minister Honest standing on his right and The Great general Budo on his left.

Honest:"Esdeath as you know the eastern forces are coming together and are planning to attack the empire. The eastern forces consist of four villiages that support the rebellion now can I trust you to go out and make an example out of them."

Esdeath:"Of course I shall make an excellent example out them."

Honest:"Alright then your dimissed general Esdeath."

Esdeath then heads back to her room where she is greeted to the sight of Tatsumi naked masturbating in the corner of the room not noticing Esdeath enter the room. This action angered Esdeath as she didn't allow Tatsumi to cum without her permission so this was the obivious violation of her rules.

Esdeath:"TATSUMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Hearing her voice causes Tatsumi to stop as he slowly turns around to face his eyes watery cause he knew he would be punished for breaking her rules.

Esdeath:"Tell me Tatsumi what where doing?"

Tatsumi:"M masturbating in the corner."

Esdeath:"And why where masturbating in the corner."

Tatsumi:"Cause my thing got hard when I was thinking about you and since you where gone and wouldn't return in a while I started to masturbate."

Suddenly Esdeath had a sadistic smirk on her face as she places her index finger and thumb on Tatsumi's chin and made him look her in the eyes.

Esdeath:"Well then Tatsumi it's for your punishment since the Prim minister asked me to go eliminate the eastern forces I'll have to bring you with me so now lets get you ready for travel."

Esdeath picks up Tatsumi bridal style and throws him onto their bed sh then pulls out a large suitcase big enough to fit a person she then opens it to get out 2 leather cuffs, blind fold, gag ball, and a white leather thong which has a sleeve in the front and reveals the wearers butt.

Esdeath:"Put on the underwear Tatsumi."

Not wanting to anger Esdeath even more Tatsumi puts on the underwear and lets Esdeath reposition his dick so goes into the sleeve puts as it did Tatsumi could feel his dick tighten up. When Esdeath was done Tatsumi could only see his tip at the end of the sleeve while the rest was being squeezed into a smaller form due to the tightness and small size of the sleeve. Esdeath then makes Tatsumi put both his wrist by his ankles as she uses the cuffs to bind them together she gags him with the ball and blinds with blind fold. She then turns him around and pushes him putting him in a position that leaves his butt up in the air finally Esdeath makes a ice mold of Tatsumi's fully erect dick and gives it a blowjob then sticks her middle finger in her mouth then into his butthole.

Esdeath:"Don't worry Tatsumi it will only hurt for a second."

In one fell swoop Esdeath shoves the ice dick right into Tatsumi butthole causing Tatsumi to let loose a muffled scream.

Tatsumi:"Mphhhh!"

Hearing his muffled screams of pain causes Esdeath to blush as she picks him and puts him into the suitcase and closes it and slungs it around her shoulder carrying it with ease. As she exits her room and assembles her army and tells the Jaegars to watch out for Night Raid. As she heads out to the eastern nation on the back of her dragon

 **12 hours later**

After arriving in the eastern country Esdeath and her army had proceeded to wipe out more than half of the rebellion by the time night fell Esdeath was in her personal tent which was on a cliff that towered over where her soliders slept meant Esdeath was in complete isolation so nobody could hear what she was about to do to her personal belonging. After getting ready Esdeath put the suitcase that had Tatsumi in it on her bed and opened to reveal a panting Tatsumi who was eagered to take in deep breath after being locked in that suitcase for twelve hours Esdeath tooked a long breath smelling Tatsumi musk. She then removes his blind fold to his shock Esdeath was wearing a white leather corset which mounded and brought up her breasts and her usual thigh high heeled boots. But what horrifed him was the fact she was wearing a blue 12 inch long ribbed strapon.

Esdeath saw the horrifed look on his face as she slowly removed the ice dildo from his butthole causing Tatsumi to moan in pleasure and relief as the ice dildo was finally gone from his butt hole. Esdeath then removed the cuffs binding Tatsumis wrist to his ankles and proceeded to wrap his legs around her waist and puts his hands around her neck and picked up letting the shaft of the huge strapon touch his butt.

Esdeath:"I wanted to try a new position that I read in a book normally the man would be one holding the female up but since I not the kind of women I decided to change it up play the game but my rules."

With one fluid motion Esdeath rammed the dildo into Tatsumi butthole causing his eyes to roll to back of his skull and his face turn completely red as it in. This didn't stop Esdeath from moving the dildo in his ass. She could her Tatsumi muffled screams and moans which each thrust she could feel his grip around her tighten acting like she would let him go one she was finished with him.

But she would never let him cause he was the one that captured her heart. So she decided to pick up the pace as she slammed into his ass more aggressively which each thrust Tatsumi spasmed more and more as he kept tighteing his grip and soon becoming overwhelm with pleasure as Esdeath kept fucking him. Esdeath noticed the look on his face and removed the gag from his mouth.

Esdeath:"Tell me Tatsumi do you like this?"

Tatsumi:"Yes Esdeath I love it when you fuck me."

Esdeath smiles as she slams him down onto her bed and continues to fuck him.

Esdeath:"NOW WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!"

Tatsumi:"I BELONG TO YOU ESDEATH AND NOBODY ELSE!"

Esdeath:"Good now let me tell you something about this dildo? It has a special trick."

Esdeath then turns him onto his stomach and continues fucking him.

Esdeath:"It has the ability to cum! Now have your reward for being so obedient!"

Esdeath then rams it one final time into Tatsumi and cums inside him making him pass out after a few seconds Esdeath pulls out the dildo and looks at Tatsumi butthole which leaking out fake sperm. She then lies down next to him and sees that he's passed out.

Esdeath:"Maybe I took it a little too far."

 **End of chapter**


End file.
